Twilight
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: John comes to realise how much he loves sherlock and how much he misses sherlock when he's gone - songfic


'_I wrote your name upon the back of my hands  
>Slept upon it and I woke up with it'<em>

John woke up in bed, with a hangover that he wasn't going to get over easily, he remembered his sister asking him to come out for a drink and after being reluctant of going, he went because of the pain he was feeling the reason why was he had had an argument with Sherlock, he's flat mate about the skull being just as important to Sherlock as his was. He sat up and he regretted it the minute he did so. He felt something on his face. He looked down at his felt tip pen deep red smudged on his hand, it wasn't so much the mark on his hand it was what the words on his hands read '_Sherlock, I love you'_ he then got out of bed and went to the wardrobe mirror.

'_Backwards on my face  
>Reading forwards to my mirror<br>to my heart'_

He saw those very words on his face, written backwards on his face, but forwards in the mirror, as straight was words written on a page, it scared John, because when he was around Sherlock he always felt like these's words were written on his face, but now they actually are and it made John realise those words were the words that might have been on his face, but where deep inside his heart as well

_Twilight omens in my life  
>Then I hear your name<br>Hear the radio sing your name, baby _

Twilight set in John's room, which brought him out of his daydreams about his flat mate. He got dressed and headed to the bathroom, he knew that Sherlock was out because he had left a note for John and John didn't see him late last night when he returned. John turned on the T.V after he had removed the red marker from his face and hands. John was in the kitchen trying to make a cup of tea when he hear the news reporter say '_Thanks to Lestrade at Scotland yard and the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes one of the UK's biggest drug smuggling companies are now shut down and the people in charge have been arrested and charged'_ John's face lit up in a smile, Sherlock was finally getting the publicity he needed and this mean more people would go to him, so this mean a less bored Sherlock which in turn made the world a safer place and John's life more happier, so win win all round.

'_Should I give you a call  
>and I say:<br>Baby, you still feel the same'_

Johns phone when of as he sat down with the tea, he pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and read the text message from the person he knew before looking it was from. It read

'_So you worried more people are going to want me now?'_ John replied

'_Sherlock, you'll always feel the same about people, they'll get boring and you'll come back here where you know I'll put up with it'_ Sherlock smiled at receiving that text, the text back said

'_People can be so dull... but when they die it's fun... be back later today, will explain when home'_ John had a day of and it was his turn to be bored, but he'd find something to do, he always did, unlike Sherlock until a case came alone. John liked the sound of Sherlock coming '_home'_ to him.

'_I typed your number into my calculator  
>where it's spelled as your word'<em>

John grabbed the paracetol he had set out on the table and took them with a swig of his tea. He saw a calculator and grabbed it, when he looked over it again, he has sub-consciously written Sherlock's number into it, he remember the texting they had done to each other, they were worse than a couple of teenagers when it came to their first real partner. He turned the calculator upside down and smiled at it. He also remembers that one night when Sherlock had been at a Christmas party, reluctantly with his family. John had woken up 17th of December screaming in cold sweat. He had had a nightmare about the war again; it normally happened when he didn't have danger or a case or maybe it was just Sherlock wasn't around, so he grabbed his phone and rang him.

'_When you turn it upside down  
>you can turn my dirty world<br>the bright way round'_

John to this very day, which is September the following year, can remember every word in that convosation they had.

"John? Are you okay?" Sherlock's concern going straight to John's ears. John let out a breath of relief

"Yeah... sorry Sherlock, it's..." glancing over at his clock. "5 in the morning, I don't mean to disturb you" Sherlock laugh

"John when have I ever been asleep at that late time in the morning... and beside you know I would have woken up to take your call... I hate it here; can't you just let the inspector give me one case?" John laughed

"No Sherlock... you're coming home tomorrow so don't worry, you'll have like 5 cases to complete, it'll keep you out my hair and you busy and happy"

'_Twilight omens in my life  
>then I hear your name<br>Hear the radio sing your name'_

Sherlock had been sitting on the hill on the field in Mycroft's farm house, watching the twilight brighten into the sun of another day. Sherlock felt happy just talking to John, he's name needing to be said over and over in his voice, just to let Sherlock know that John is really the one on the phone to let Sherlock know that John is his friend and that someone outside of family knew he and actually wanted to get to know him and still at the end of the day stays to face the following day with him.

"Well John it would seem I have to go before Mycroft keeps me here even longer" John laughed and wishes him luck as he says see you soon. John had somehow always been reluctant to say good bye to Sherlock as if for some reason if he said it, it would come true.

'_Should give you a call  
>and I say:<br>Oh, maybe I still feel the same'_

Later that evening after John had finished tidying the flat, a job that he was glad to do. John looked at his watch '8.30' still no Sherlock, he had considered giving him a call, not only just to see if he was okay, but to also brighten up his day, but he decided against it as Sherlock probably wouldn't have answered anyways.

Twilight omens in my life  
>keep hearing your name<br>keep hearing your name  
>keep hearing your name <p>

As 9 o'clock came around John tried to stop thinking about Sherlock, nothing in particular about him, just his name over and over. Twilight had been and gone and John couldn't help but worry though he forced himself to do nothing about it.

Keep hearing you sing your name  
>Keep hearing you sing your name<br>Keep hearing you sing your naaaaame

As he was sitting there writing his blog or so he tried, Sherlock was all he wrote on his blog page, over and over and over until the word became just a blur of the same word. The front door opened and footsteps John knew as Sherlock's ran up the stairs. Sherlock smiled at John as he slid down into his chair after taking of his coat, he didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. They both knew they were glad to see each other safe and well again. John had to just say his name, if it was the last thing he did this day.

"Sherlock..." 


End file.
